THE PET!
by dedkake
Summary: Heero, Duo said. You said you would buy me a pet. 1x2 3x4 what happens when the pilots get a new pet?
1. Chapter 1

THE PET!!!!!

  
  


Warnings: 1x2x1 3x4x3. That's pretty much it.... i think.....

  
  


A/N: these stories of the hamster are based off of true events that have happened to me and my hamster.... my hamster, Whiskers. i love him!!! but in later chapters i will tell u which gw character is taking the place of which person in my life. this chappie doesn't have ne thing to do w/ ne thing that's ever happened to me.

  
  


Characters-

hamster/Hammy- Whiskers

Quatre's cat- my cat Silverbell

  
  


Chapter 1-

"Heeeeeeerrrrroooooooo. . .!" 

Said boy looked up from his laptop and shot a death glare at his koi across the room. "You're starting to sound like that girl, Duo." Heero said under his breath.

Duo pouted and crossed his arms across his chest. "That wasn't nice, Hee-chan." He said as he waled over and sat in the chair next to Heero at the dinning room table.

"Hn."

"Heero," Duo said. "You said you would buy me a pet." Heero rolled his eyes. 

"We have a cat in the house." He mumbled. Duo growled. 

"That's Kitty-Quat's cat. I want my *own* pet." The braided boy said.

"Can you take care of it?" Heero asked, sipping his coffee. Duo looked hurt.

"Of course I can." Duo said stubbornly. 

Heero sighed. "Fine. Go get the others. . . if you want them to come. . ." He said, closing his laptop.

"YAY!" Duo yelled, glomping Heero. Heero let out a surprised yelp and pried Duo off. "Thank you sooooooooo much Hee-chan!" Duo said as he bounded out of the room to get his other friends.

***

Ten minutes later they were all packed into the minivan. Heero was driving, Trowa had shot gun, Duo and Quatre had bucketseats and Wufei was squished in the back. "Hurry up, Yuy. I can't sit back here much longer." Wufei grumbled. 

"Hn."

"Oh Duo! What animal are you going to get?" Quatre asked, bouncing a little in his seat.

Wufei grunted. "Probably a misbehaved dog, know Maxwell."he said quietly.

"No! I think I'm gonna get a. . . a hamster!" Duo said happily.

Wufei grunted again. "You should get the dog." The Chinese man said.

Duo grinned. "Nope! I want a hamster!" The violet-eyed boy said. 

Wufei groaned. "Fine." He said quietly.

Just then, Heero pulled the van up into the parking lot of the local pet shop. "We're here." He said softly.

"Yay!" Duo and Quatre shouted as the jumped out of the car. Both of them were inside the story before Wufei was out of the van.

Heero, Trowa and Wufei walked into the shop and looked around for their friends. Trowa found them looking at the hamsters in the back. 

"What kind of hamster are you going to get?" Heero asked, looking into the cage over Duo's shoulder.

"I think I want a. . . golden hamster." Duo said, tapping the glass cage lightly as a small hamster walked toward him.

"Gender?" Trowa asked.

"Hmmmm. . . male," Duo said. "I want that one." He pointed at the hamster sniffing the glass his finger was on.

"Alright. I'll go get someone." Heero said, turning around to look for someone who worked there. He soon found a perky young blonde woman.

"Excuse me." He said. She turned around and smiled.

"Yes? What would you like?" She asked.

"My. . . friend found a hamster he wants." Heero said.

"Alright." The lady said.

They walked to the back and saw Duo had the small hamster in his hand. There was a man standing behind Duo, a worker. Heero cursed mentally. 'He already found someone. . . great. . .' He thought.

"Hee-chan! You're the best ever! You're actually buying me a hamster!" Duo said, handing the hamster to Quatre and glomping Heero. Heero turned bright red when he heard two people laughing, two people he didn't know. 

"Duo. . . we're in public. . ." Heero hissed into Duo's ear. Duo grinned.

"Yeah. Forgot you were still shy about *it*." Duo said, getting off of Heero. Heero blushed deeper and Duo's grin grew larger. "You're so cute." He said. Quatre burst out laughing at the look on Heero's face and Trowa chuckled.

"Shut up!" Heero spat.

"You want that hamster?" The man asked.

"Yeah! But we need to buy food and a cage for him." Duo said, taking the hamster from Quatre, who frowned.

"Alright. He'll be at the desk." The lady said, taking the hamster from Duo.

"Ok." Duo said as he dragged Heero off to get a cage.

"Don't go so fast!" Heero said, trying to walk on his own.

Duo gave him a toothy grin and stopped running. "Ok." The braided boy said as he waited for Heero to catch his breath.

When Heero was finished, Duo grabbed his arm and marched off, dragging Heero behind him again, but not as fast. "Wonder where Wu-man went. . ." Duo muttered as he looked around for a sign that would point them in the right direction. 

"Dunno. But, the cages are that way." Heero said, pointing down the isle they were next to.

"Oh! Lets go look at them!" Duo said, dragging Heero down to the cages. 

After a few minutes of inspection, Duo said, "Heero! I like that one! And if we get it, we won't have to buy a water bottle!"

Heero raised an eyebrow as he studied the cage Duo was pointing to. It was a Critter Trial(R)(1). Duo was right. It came with a water bottle and a food bowl, *and* a wheel. But, it was very colorful(2) and it would clash with their room. Heero sighed. "Alright." He said and picked up the box.

"Come on! We need food!" Duo shouted, dragging Heero off again.

***

Quatre shook his head as he watched Duo drag Heero away. "They're crazy." He said quietly.

He turned when he heard a chuckle from behind him. "We all know this. Even they know it." Trowa said.

Quatre smiled. "We should go get bedding, they'll probably forget it." Trowa said. Quatre nodded his agreement and fallowed Trowa to the bedding section. After they chose a good bedding, the went up to the counter to play with the hamster before Duo and Heero came back. 

Maybe five minutes later, Heero and Duo were at the counter buying the food, bedding, cage and hamster. When that was over, the four ex-pilots looked around. 

"Where's Wufei?" Quatre finally asked. 

"If you're talking about your other little friend, he went out to your car." They all turned around to see the man that had helped them.

Duo grinned.he does that a lot. . . "Thanks man!" He said as he ran out the door with his hamster box in his arms, leaving all the heavy stuff for the others. 

Duo stopped at the door and waited for his friends. Quatre was carrying the food, Trowa was carrying the cage and Heero was carrying the bedding. "Heero! Wu-man locked us out!" Duo whined as he pulled on the door handle uselessly.

"I've got the extra keys, don't worry." Trowa said.

Heero raised an eyebrow. "But I have the normal keys, how did Wufei get in the car?" He asked no one in particular. 

"I dunno, and I don't care! Lets just go home!" Duo yelled.

*SQUEAK!*

Everyone looked at the box in Duo's hand. "It speaks!" Duo yelled.

"No, it squeaks." Heero said, fiddling with the keys. Everyone stared at Heero, general shock written on their faces. Heero turned around when he finished unlocking the door. "What?" He asked when he saw all their faces.

"Y-you made a joke. . ." Quatre finally said, well, stuttered.

Heero raised an eyebrow. "So?" The cobalt-eyed boy asked.

"I didn't know you knew how to. . ." Duo said, his mouth hanging open.

Heero shrugged. "We've gotta get home before that hamster dies." He said, stepping into the van. The others stepped in as well, same seats they'd had before.

"Why didn't you tell us where you were going, Wu?" Duo asked when Heero started the van. Wufei didn't answer, he just sat there staring at the box that contained the small fuzzy hamster.

"Oh well. Duo, what are you gonna name him?" Quatre asked, gesturing toward the box.

"Hmmm. . . how about. . . Buddy?" He asked, cocking his head to the side.

Quatre's nose twitched in distaste. "Naw. That's not a good name. . . how about Whiskers?" The Arabian boy asked.

"Too common. . . I've got it!" Duo shouted.

Heero raised an eyebrow. "What?" He asked, not looking away from the road.

"His name is Hammy and it's final." The braided one said happily.

"Cute." Quatre said. Trowa didn't say anything and Heero grunted approvingly.

"Wufei, how do you like the name?" Duo asked, looking over his shoulder at the Chinse man. Wufei was silent. Duo just shook his head and looked back out the window.

***

Once they were home, Duo ran upstairs with the hamster and its cage. Heero fallowed him up with the food and bedding. He found Duo in their room, sitting on the floor building the cage. Heero stood in the doorway and watched. 

Heero's eyes widened when he saw how fast Duo had finished. It had taken him no more than ten minutes without the instructions.(3)

"Give me the bedding and food. You take this and go fill it with water." Duo said, taking the bedding and food out of Heero's arms and placing the blue water bottle in their place.

Ten minutes later they were both standing in from of the finished cage, watching the fuz ball explore his new surroundings.

***End chappie!!***

YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! i finished!! Sry. I'm tired..... yeah. I'm gonna write other chapters........ at least three.... yeah! :-D

(1)- I DUN OWN IT!!!!

(2)- very very colorful, I'll tell ya. And it does clash w/ my room....

(3)- its pretty easy to put together, but it took me a while considering i can't put ne thing together w/o help.... yeah....

Pls r&r.... i would love it if u did........................ but don't flame!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Yay! Another chappie! So happy! This is one of the funniest things thats happened w/ my hamster... besides the third chappie.... oh well.

  
  


Warnings: 1x2x1 3x4x3.

  
  


Characters:

Relena- My grandmother. (for some of the time. U'll be told)

Heero- My dad. (For some of the time.)

Duo- me. (for some of the time)

Wu/Tro/Quat- random ppl in my family, for some of the time.

Hammy- Whiskers.

  
  


Let us begin!!!!

  
  


THE PET!!!!!

  
  


Chapter 2-

  
  


Heero groaned and shut his laptop. "What's wrong?" Duo asked.

Heero looked up at him and said, "Relena's coming over."

It was Duo's turn to groan. "Why is she coming?" He asked.

"Just a 'visit'." Heero answered.

"When?"

"Tomorrow."

Duo groaned again. "Why us? Why do we have to be such good people in her book?" Duo whined. Heero shrugged. 

"Hey! I've got an idea!" Duo suddenly brightened.

Heero didn't like the grin on Duo's face, but asked, "What?"

"We could go get ourselves in trouble with the law, then Relena wouldn't want to be our friend!"

"No such luck. She'd just visit us in prison." Duo sand Heero jumped. 

"Wu-man! Don't scare me like that!" Duo yelled.

"Sorry. You were talking about Relena?" Wufei asked, walking over to his friends.

"Yeah. She's coming over tomorrow." Heero said, running his fingers through his hair.

"Beautiful. You want me to tell Winner and Barton?" The Chinese pilor asked.

"Sure. . ." Heero said, looking at the hamster cage on the floor.

Once Wufei left to tell the other pilots, Heero said, "Duo, you should clean the cage. We're gonna have to introduce Relena to the hamster. . ."

Duo grinned. "I'll do that." He said, kneeling down next to the cage and taking Hammy out. 

"Hee-chan? You wanna take 'im while I clean?" The braided boy asked.

"Sure." Heero said, taking the hamster from Duo.

***

Duo glanced out the window. 'Oh shit. She's here.' He thought as he saw a pink limo come up in the driveway. "Heero. Take the hamster." Duo said, putting the hamster in Heero's hand.

"Ok." Heero said. He put the hamster in the breast pocket of his flannel shirt. Heero smiled at Duo and said, "Get dressed. I'm going down to say hello."

Duo grinned. "Whatever." The braided boy said.

Heero walked out of the room and shut the door behind him. Duo quickly got into his normal black clothes and opened the door. Before walking out the room, he turned the light off. He started to hop down the stairs, not paying attention to what was happening at the bottom. 

"Ahhhh. . .!" Duo heard the girly shriek from below him and he looked down. His eyes seemed to brighten and he burst out laughing.

***when Heero comes out of the room*** (A/N: this is where the ppl start bing ppl in my life.)

Heero sighed and started to walk downstairs. He got to the bottom and turned to the kitchen, where Quatre, Trowa and Wufei were. "Where's Duo?" Quatre asked.

Heero jabbed his thumb in the direction of the stairs. "Getting dressed." Heero said.

"At two in the afternoon? That baka is so lazy." Wufei said, sipping the glass of water in his hand.

"He was up at eight, but, well. . ." Heero trailed off. "Nevermind." He said, turning to look at the front door. He took a few steps forward so that he was at the bottom of the stairs.

The door burst open and Relena walked in, big surprise. She was wearing a tight pink dress that went down to just above her knees. (AN: no, my grandma never wore that.) When she saw Heero, she smiled. Tunning up to him, she was about to hug him when the hamster poked his head out of Heero's pocket. Relena screamed.

Heero raised an eyebrow and looked upstairs when he heard a laugh. 'Duo.' He thought. Then he heard giggling from behind him. Turning, he saw Quatre giggling into Trowa's chest. Heero rolled his eyes and turned back to Relena, and Duo. 

"Wha-what is th-that?" Relena asked, pointing at the hamster in Heero's pocket. (AN: they have stopped being ppl in my life.)

Duo grinned. "That's Heero, ya' know, the guy you *used* to like. . ." Duo said, putting his arm around Heero's shoulder.

"No, th-the thing in h-his pocket." Relena said, backing up a little.

Duo grinned. "That's my hamster! Isn't he so cute?!" The braided boy asked.

Relena's lip started to quiver. "NO!" She yelled, running out of the house.

Duo and Quatre burst out laughing, Wufei snorted, Trowa shook his head an Heero snickered. He couldn't help it, even if he was the perfect soldier, Relena was funny. Like a hamster could do anything to her!

"She's afraid of him! That's funny!" Duo yelled, dropping to his knees and trying to catch his breath.

A small smile made its way to Trowa's lips. "It is rather funny." The tall boy said.

"What do you think, Wufei?" Quatre asked.

"I don't think its funny. If she's afraid, you shouldn't laugh." The Chinese boy said. The other four boys stared.

"Wufei, siding with weakness, from an onna. . . wow." Heero murmured.

"I think he's sick! Quat, go get the thermometer, I'll make sure that doesn't faint or anything." Duo said, running to Wufei's side. Heero rolled his eyes and stroked the hamster's head as Quatre ran past.

"Get away from me Maxwell! And Winner, stay upstairs!" Wufei yelled, going out the front door.

***TBC*** pls review!!!


	3. Chapter 3

ooooooooooo... ANOTHER CHAPPIE!!! sry it took so long.

  
  


Warnings: 1x2x1 hints of 3x4.

  
  


Characters:

Duo- Me

Heero- Me (like heero and duo are both me, but two different me's, kinda hard to explain.)

Trowa- My Mom.

Quatre- My dad.

Wufei- My sister.

Quatre's cat Silverbell- my cat Silverbell

Hammy- Whiskers.

  
  


On w/ the story!

  
  


THE PET!!!!!

  
  


Chapter 3-

  
  


Duo smiled and put the fuzzy hamster into its cage. "Night, Bud." He said as he stood and took off his shirt.

"Hurry up! I'm tired!" Heero yelled from the bed, stuffing his head under his pillow.

Duo grinned and said, "I'm hurrying! I gotta get my pants off!" 

Heero groaned. "Hurry!"

Duo sighed and slipped his pants off so he was in his boxers. He smiled at the hamster one more time before he switched off the lights. The braided boy crawled into bed and snuggled up to his koi.

"Mmmm. . . what time is it?" Heero asked groggily.

Duo rolled over to see the clock. "Uh, 10:53." He mumbled.

"Kay." Heero grunted. Duo rolled over again and snuggled up to Heero's chest.

***

"Trowa!! Tro!! Trowa!!" Trowa opened his eyes and groaned. "TROWA!" It was Wufei from the room next door. "T-T-Trowa!!" His calling came again.

Trowa rolled out of his and Quatre's bed. He wrapped his robe around himself and walked out of his room lazily. He opened the door to Wufei's room and almost burst out laughing. Wufei was sitting in the middle of his bed, his knees brought up to his chest and terror written in his onyx eyes. Trowa just turned around and left. It was too funny.

***

"Quatre!!" Quatre rolled over and looked at his clock. 'Its 2:40. . . AM. . . what does Wufei want?' "QUATRE!!" 

Quatre groaned as his name was called again. He say up and slipped his feet into his slippers. "I'm coming, I'm coming." He mumbled as he walked out of his room. He walked out of his room to stand in front of the door to Wufei's room. "What is it?" Quatre asked groggily.

"The-there's a m-mouse. . ." Wufei said. Quatre looked at Wufei's door like it was crazy.

"How do you know it's a mouse?" Quatre asked, leaning on the door frame. 

"I-it wa-was l-looking at me!" Wufei spit out.

Quatre rolled his eyes. "If its looking at you, then its probably the Duo's hamster." He said.

"But it was looking at me!" Was Wufei's response.

Quatre took a deep breath and walked into Wufei's room, fallowed by his cat, Silverbell. "Where is it?" Quatre asked.

"I don't know. . ." Wufei whispered as though he was scared.

"Great." Quatre muttered.

*MEOW*

The two boys looked over to see Silverbell looking into Wufei's closet. Quatre walked over to it and looked inside. "Wufei! Its just the hamster!" He shout/whispered, picking up the small animal.

"But it was looking at me!" Wufei said quietly.

Quatre shook his head and picked the cat up too. "Just go to sleep." The aqua-eyed boy said as he walked out of Wufei's room.

***

Duo's eyes shot open when he heard the door to his room open. Heero didn't wake up. "Wha-?" Duo asked quietly as a figure walked in.

"Your hamster got out." It was Quatre.

"Is he ok?!" Duo asked, eyes widening.

"He's fine. Silverbell found him."

Duo sighed. "Good." He settled back into his bed when he heard Quatre putting the hamster back into its cage. Duo was asleep before his friend was out of the room.

***Next Morning***

Duo yawned and sat up. Looking at the clock he saw that it was 8:30 and his radio was blasting. Yawning again, he turned around to see if Heero was still asleep. "He wins again! How come I can't wake up when my alarm goes off?!" Duo muttered to himself.

There was a soft knock on the door. "You up yet?" 

Duo sighed. "Yeah, Hee-chan. I'm up." Duo said, stretching his arms above his head.

Heero poked his head into the room and said, "Quatre just started making breakfast, you should have time to take a quick shower." 

Duo frowned. "What about your shower?" He asked, standing up.

A small smirk made its way to Heero's mouth. "There is more than one shower, and, I've already showered. . . like everyone else in the house" The cobalt-eyed boy said, turning to leave. "Oh yeah. I won again," he continued and the braided boy groaned. "You owe me. All my school work for a week."

Duo's eyes grew wide. "A week?! That's not fair!" He shouted. 

Heero chuckled. "That's what happens when you make a bet. Oh. Check up on the hamster. It woke me up last night." He said.

Duo smiled. "Alright. I'll do that, but I'm not doing your homework." Heero just chuckled and walked away.

Duo sighed and walked over to his hamster's cage. "I'll feed you after breakfast, Hammy." He said, walking out of his room to the linen closet. Duo grabbed a big, green towel and walked into the bathroom.

***

As Duo walked downstairs, finishing tying his braid, he heard Quatre giggling and Trowa and Heero chuckling. 'What are they laughing at?' He asked himself.

"Shut up!" Duo heard Wufei shout.

'Why is he so upset?' He asked himself. Duo jumped the last six stairs down and walked into the kitchen.

His friends were sitting around the kitchen table. Wufei's face was red with anger and the others were laughing. "What's so funny?" Duo asked, picking up the plate left on the counter for him.

"You remember when I came into your room last night?" Quatre asked, smiling as Heero raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. You said that the hamster got out. . ." Duo said, taking his seat next to Heero.

"Well, we found him in Wufei's room and-"

Quatre was cut off by Wufei. "Shut up! I'll never hear the end of it if Maxwell knows!" The angered Chinese man yelled, Quatre giggled.

"Too bad." The Arabian said, taking a sip of his "apple juice".

"So, what happened when you found him in Wufei's room?" Duo asked, pouring syrup over his pancakes.

"He woke me up, screaming my name. So I got up and went into his room." Trowa said, but was cut off by Quatre.

"He woke me up, screaming my name!" The blonde said.

"He was saying my name first! Well, Wufei was sitting on the bed, his knees pulled up to his chest, as far away from the edge of his bed as possible. It was so funny, I just left." Trowa said, a small grin coming to his lips. Duo laughed.

Quatre explained his part of the story next, and by the time he was done, Wufei's face was purple. Duo had fallen out of his chair laughing and Heero was having a heck of a hard time trying not to laugh out loud.

"W-Wufei's afraid o-of m-mice! Tha-that's really funny!!!" Duo gasped in-between laughs.

"Shut up!" Wufei shouted.

"What's so scary about a mouse or hamster?" Duo asked, trying to get back into his sear.

"They have little black eyes and a little, pink nose and those whiskers!" Wufei said truthfully.

"Those are what make them cute?" Quatre said, butting into the conversation.

"No!" Wufei shouted.

*RING* *RING* The phone rang.

Trowa excused himself from the table to get the phone.

"Duo, Wufei, Heero, Quatre! We're all late for school!!" The emerald-eyed boy yelled.

The five boys quickly got up and went to go find their shoes.

***THE END***

no, my parents don't go to school w/ me, neither does my sister for that matter... but hey, that's ok. How'd ya like it? Pls r&r.


End file.
